


A Wish to Burn the World

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Deities, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Invisibility, Keith goes by Yurak (for a bit), Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mirror Sex, Out of Body Experiences, Sharing a Body, Some Humor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Yurak was betrayed by his fellow deities and humans, imprisoned for thousands of years he waits for the day to have his freedom. When that day comes he will bathe the world in fire. By chance, Lance stumbles upon the shrine where Yurak is held. Things take a turn for both.





	1. Fate

Yurak wanted to burn the world, he wanted to douse the world in hellfire. After being betrayed by the human so long ago, his fellow deities had aided in his capture. Yurak had done nothing wrong, he was simply a victim of his parentage. Being the son of a demon and angel would do that. He was an unknown culmination of untested power. Yurak didn’t care about his potential back then, if anything he only wanted to help the humans.

Now though, things had changed! After being locked up in an abandon shrine for thousands of years would make one bitter. Oh, and he was bitter, to the point that he wanted those that had imprisoned him descendants to feel his wrath. They would pay for the sins of their ancestors. 

In his imprisonment, he witnessed the world change and grow. Though his physical body withered from time, his spiritual-self remained strong. He could journey and watch those, a silent spectral as he would step in momentarily into their wasted lives and watch those around him. It was the only way he could pass the time, as long as he stayed locked in the abandoned shrine, doomed to be forgotten for all eternity.

Yurak felt hopeless some days while others he burned with furious fire waiting for his release. 

Eventually, the time would come. And on such an occasion it happened. 

His shrine that acted like his perpetual tomb was visited by a strange one. A boy with sun-kissed henna skin and hair to match, he found the tiny cave and came in. Here he was with two others, Yurak watched in his spectral form observing as the three came closer.

“Told ya,” Lance yelled with a point. “I found this place like days ago! Think if we report it, we’ll get money and fame?”

Yurak observed the others with the beautiful boy and found himself curious, his normal anger curbed for the moment as he simply watched the events unfold. The littlest one hummed in thought as the biggest boy hid behind her.

“Hmm, well possibly! I think we need to y’know do some research first before putting this find out there.” Pidge rubbed her chin thoughtfully, brows cocked. Then she adjusted her big round glasses. “What made you come out this way?” Pidge asked.

“I just – y’know – wanted to explore, but there’s not much out here in the desert. I needed to get out of the heat for a bit, then found this place.” He sighed with a little shrug. “It’s weird that no one has found it,” Lance murmured to himself.

“Um it looks like the entrance just suddenly unearthed, but like don’t you guys feel unsafe here?” Hunk asked as he peered around, flashlight moving back and forth. “I mean the entrance had a bunch of loose rocks and it could cave in on us, or maybe there’s a ghost down here.” He made a little gasp as he let his fears scare him, the shadows playing with his eyes.

Hearing that made Yurak snort in slight laughter, the big one wasn’t entirely wrong.

“Pfft there’s no such things as ghosts Hunk,” Pidge admonished and a hand of waving dismissal. “Don’t let your imagination take you places.”

“C’mon guys, we should go inside.” Lance gave a come-hither with his finger as he began to go up the stone steps. Yurak watched, waiting, and desiring for the other to cross his threshold. Once the mortal did, he’d be freed and then he could burn the world to asunder and feel at peace. The wrong committed against Yurak would be finally corrected and laid to rest. “Let’s go,” Lance cried, ready to see the shrine up close and personal.

“Naw uhn,” Hunk’s head shook rapidly back and forth as he frowned. “Nope dude, I’m not getting murdered by some ancient spirit or something whack like that.”

Lance laughed and paused as he put his hands on his hips and looked to Pidge. “Please tell me you’re going to go inside and explore with me?”

“Count me out, I don’t want to run the risk of ruining this find. You should stay out as well Lance.”

Lance deflated, arms falling to his side and his head slumping. “Ohn! You guys are no fun, where’s my true friends at? Y’all have no sense of adventure!”

Hunk slid over and let his hands fall onto Lance’s shoulders, kneading them as he smiled. “C’mon man, we should head back, besides don’t you have that hot date later tonight?”

Lance’s lips quirked, the expression was oddly cute, the spirit was surprised by his own thoughts. Yurak thought he should be rather disappointed with the outcome, yet he found himself more interested in hearing about Lance’s love life. 

“I should get ready for my date, right now, shouldn't I?”

“Then let’s go! Besides, you’ll need Pidge and me to help you decide on the perfect look.” 

“Um I have the best fashion sense out of the three of us,” Lance snorted with a playful eyeroll.

The laughing threesome began to head out, going back the way they came with Yurak floating behind them. Something about Lance drew him in and he needed to learn more about him. Normally, someone with his personality traits would grate his nerves, but being isolated for thousands of years made you desperate, or maybe he simply wanted the entertainment. Whatever it was, Yurak felt inclined to follow, his astral body unseen to the group of teens below as he hovered after them.

👻👻👻

The lead up to the date was uneventful, the actual date didn’t happen. The potential love interest ended up no-call-no-showing, Yurak felt bad for Lance and continued to follow him as the brunette was feeling rather down about the events of his night. Apparently, this wasn’t the first of many failed courting opportunities, the other had been in a string of bad dates, either they’d flake out, came up with lame excuses to leave, or it seemed the date went well, but afterwards Lance never heard from them again. Yurak listened as Lance lamented over his failed attempts to Hunk on the phone.

He quickly learned of the youth’s dismal track record with both guys and gals. 

Yurak felt bad, almost wanting to help him. He wasn’t sure where this need to help bubbled up from. Yurak could understand, he had been in love once with a mortal, but that was long ago and his own relations failed due to his imprisonment.

Following Lance, Yurak was surprised that he was heading to the cave that held the shrine that imprisoned him. The phantom spirit watched, growing curious to see what else would happen.

Lance’s hands fell on the decaying wood that was haphazardly put up as a barricade. He pulled, yanking hard as the board came away from the frame as it whined under the stress. It popped off, nearly sending Lance flying from the shrine steps, stumbling he caught himself and tossed the board aside.

Now with enough room he could go in, explore the inside of the shrine and see what mysteries were held. Lance lowered under the barrier and crossed the threshold.

Yurak’s violet eyes widen and he felt a presence fall away from his metaphysical form and he felt a newfound joy blossom, one of the wards was broken due to a mortal entering the temple, he was one step closer towards freedom. Now there was only the last talisman left, his spirit followed as a feeling akin to happiness and relief grew within Yurak. 

“Holy crow! Is that a body,” Lance shouted, rushing over without thought, an automatic response to help someone in need.

Yurak watched, on the edge of his seat, figuratively. It was like time slowed down, seeing Lance’s hand outstretched and reaching, going for the contact of the prone body. Fingertips touched, a boney, brittle shoulder as he pulled the form upright. Yurak felt a pull, a force moving him as his spiritual form came crashing into Lance. He wasn’t expecting this, and neither was the teen, it was jarring for both. Lance jumped back from the surprise of the skeletal figure and whatever sweeping chill went through his body. Lance cried out, crashing through a breakable wall. He yelled again, scaring himself as he was flailing and panicking. 

It took a moment, but he regained his wits enough to spring up and run, bolting out of the shrine and back to his home, undetected. 

He went straight to bed after he cleaned all the dust and cobwebs off his form. He shouldn’t have gone there alone and at night, it was a bad idea to salvage your ruined date by exploring a spooky shrine with a skeleton inside. The memory made him shudder, pushing the thought away, Lance turned in for the night.

👻👻👻

 _“Lance – Lance.”_ An unfamiliar voice called out to him in the blackness of his sleep. The voice seemed surreal, like the voice wasn’t part of his dream, he knew that much, or maybe it was? He wasn’t sure. Standing in the darkness, his blue gaze searched the void until a form came out of it, taking slow measured steps. Lance cocked his head to the side, curious who this newcomer could be. Soon they came into view, illuminated in light that brighten from nowhere. It was a guy, about his age with a mullet and the most exotic colored eyes he had seen, a lovely shade of amethyst. Lance felt his mouth fall open as the man’s single focus was him.

As an afterthought, Lance noticed his clothes were a little funky looking. Appearing like robes from some forgotten timeline, his brow quirked as the trance fell away a bit as the beautiful man paused in front of him. 

“I am Yurak,” he began which made Lance frown.

“Nope – nope dream man. If you’re like part of my weird dream world then you need a better name. Hmm – like –,” his words lapsed in thought as he rubbed his chin. “How about – Scott, naw you don’t look like a Scott.” He mumbled to himself.

The deity crossed his arms and scowl. “I’m Yurak and I need you to listen.” He tried to intimidate the other, it didn’t work as Lance continued to mull over names. “Lance –.”

“I know! Keith! How about the name Keith, that fits.”

“Fine, sure, whatever,” Keith consented with a huff and a wave of his hand. “I don’t care, I just need you to listen to me for a second.” 

“Cool,” Lance smiled as he moved close, putting his arm around the other’s shoulders. “What’s on your mind dream man? Wanna like y’know kick it?” He asked hopefully.

Keith stepped from under the arm draped over his shoulders, putting distance as he hadn’t been touched in so long. It made his face heat as he looked down at the bottomless ground beneath them. “Hey! Focus – please,” he said as an afterthought. “I need your assistance. I need your body.”

“Whoa, whoa! Hey! Hit the brakes man, I don’t move that fast!”

That confused the deity as he blinked, unsure how to respond. Seeing Lance alarmed had defused Keith’s next words. Keith shook his head, deciding to ignore what was said and press on. “I need your body; my form is currently incapacitated due to the thousands of years of neglect. Once I gather enough energy I’ll be able to return to my old form.” He looked up at the teen and could see the glazed look in those blue eyes, regardless, he continued. “For now, you will be my host while I get ready to have my revenge and burn the world.”

The brunette cocked his head, uncertain what this weirdo meant. “Burn the world?”

The other’s hands ignited in pure flame as he held it, Lance yipped and jumped back. “Yeah, burn it. Once I’m restored to my former glory I’ll do just that,” he breathed as he looked at his flaming hands. A look twinkled in his eyes. 

“This is the weirdest fuckin’ –,” Lance muttered before scratching his head. “Um – I don’t think that’s like a good idea –. People y’know like live in the world. I live in this world too.”

Keith seemed to cock his head in thought, rolling those words around in his mind before his eyes connected with Lance and the flames that engulfed his hands died. Keith walked closer, the distance shrinking as he reached out and touched Lance’s shoulder. “You would be spared.”

The would-be comfort fell short as Lance pouted. “Uh okay, but it would be nice if you didn’t um torch the place before I could get a date or even had a relationship first.”

“Oh, well I was going to help you with that, I would hate to deprive you of such an experience.”

Lance blinked before squinting his eyes as he made a face. “Oookay –, thanks I guess?”

“It’s the least I can do since I’ll be borrowing your body.”

“Wait – what?!”

👻👻👻

Lance woke up the next morning, but instead of his warm bed he found his eyes focusing on his carpeted floor. Strange? Sure, he was in his room still, but he was halfway crammed into his tiny (not a walk-in) closet. He was squished, curled in an uncomfortable way. He groaned feeling the stiffness of his neck and the aching of his back, his eyes slowly focused as his gaze fell on the bony corpse from last night. A scream was bubbling up, but didn’t come out as he sprung out the closet and rolled away, he popped up onto his feet. As he flailed in terror.

 _“Calm down! Calm down. I can’t have you screaming and having your family investigate what’s going on.”_ It was the voice of Keith that echoed in his head from that weird ass dream. Was Lance going crazy?! 

He sure as heck felt like it. “What the cheese is going on,” his throat finally worked as he spoke aloud.

_“I couldn’t have you screaming, so I stopped your vocal cords.”_

“Dude, that’s not what I meant, why is there a creepy stinky corpse in my closet?!”

 _“I am not creepy or stinky,”_ Keith countered. _“I need my form close by so it can regenerate. It will take some time, but once it’s done I will no longer inhabit your body.”_

“Inhabit?” Lance parroted back in shock. “So, you’re like a parasite? C’mon this isn’t cool. I didn’t consent to this.”

 _“Um –, ya kinda did –, by going into the shrine and touching my body you broke the seals that kept my physical form bound. Sorry, I didn’t know that once the seals were broken that I’d share a space with you for a time.”_

It was weird that this supernatural being seemed remorseful, Lance looked in the mirror and saw Keith’s appearance. “It’s okay Keith, it’s not your fault,” he mumbled. “I guess – or maybe it is?”

_“It’s Yurak.”_

“I’m not calling you that god awful name, it just violates my mouth just thinking about it. Ugh.” The reflection of Keith pouted, arms crossing as Lance chuckled finding the expression charmingly cute. He wouldn’t confess it, but something in the way Keith’s eyes changed in that moment, they became soft and almost embarrassed as he looked away from Lance. 

Could Keith hear his inner most thoughts? Lance hoped to hell that wasn’t the case. This sharing of one body wasn’t going to work if they couldn’t have any mental privacy or just privacy in general.

 _“I’m not cute.”_ Keith grumbled grumpily. 

Oh hell!! This would be weird!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Writing Prompts](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/179995573805/having-your-body-hijacked-by-an-ancient-deity)  
> ↑↑↑Found this lovely writing prompt... This is a great way to keep the juices going.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!


	2. Date

It had been several odd weeks of this new – roommate – yeah, roommate situation. Lance didn’t want to acknowledge the truth that he was sometimes body snatched by some old ass passive aggressive entity. It was too much and so weird to contemplate, and not to mention that said entity was stupid hot. It was unfair and he shouldn’t have to come to grips with reality. It didn’t help that Keith always poked fun at him every time he acknowledged how attractive he was, but that was a small issue in scale of greater things that were happening.

In that moment, he found himself like always face down and ass up in some strange place. It always happened like this. Lance would go to sleep, and Keith would confiscate, taking Lance’s body for a test drive. Lance never knew what the young-god got up to when he was in control. It never failed he always woke in strange places. It was as if Keith had a disregard for his body once he finished whatever he was doing.

Hunk found Lance one time sleeping outside of his room in the garrison dormitories. Hunk took his lack of explanation at face value and didn’t question his poor excuse. He simply patted his shoulder and made him some hot breakfast before sending him on his way. 

Good old Hunk –.

Now he found himself face down in a hay stack which made his face itchy the moment his senses came alive. He raised up, drool on his face and pieces of hay strands on his cheek. At least no one was around to question him, his parents chalked his weird sleeping habits to sleepwalking. He was thankful he didn’t have to cook up any excuses, but this whole body snatching thing was becoming a pain in the ass.

“Keith! What the flying fuck man?!” It was annoying to always wake up in the strangest of places. 

_“What is it,”_ he groused back. 

“Why do you always dump my body wherever you want after you’re done using it? This shit has got to stop!”

 _“You’re making this a bigger deal than what it is, calm down.”_ The voice of Keith echoed in his head as he grounded his teeth.

A mental image conjured in Lance’s head of the deity as he pointed a finger skyward and began to shake it. “I am not overreacting, Keith. You better start explaining why you just toss me aside like I’m trash.”

 _“Hey.”_ All agitation in Keith’s voice was gone with the one word, it gave Lance pause as he gave his complete undivided attention to the demigod. _“Lance you’re not trash,”_ the admission was shy and almost heartfelt. _“Listen, because I’m only going to say this once. I don’t intentionally dump your body wherever, I just run out of juice. Controlling a person’s body takes a lot out of me.”_

Lance could feel Keith’s embarrassment saturate him and he felt his own flush coloring his face as he seemed suddenly coy himself. The brunette knew that it took a lot for Keith to admit such a shortcoming, he knew that the demigod was prideful in his powers, but the fact he confessed this touched Lance. It wasn’t everyday someone godlike confessed something they were not good at, this was huge!

Clearing his throat, Lance hummed softly as he tried to come up with a response to ease Keith’s humiliation. 

“Thanks man, for like coming clean. It makes it better knowing I’m not just some means to an end or something.” Lance didn’t feel like his words were right, but he felt a happy contentment emanating from Keith. If he was pleased, then that made Lance joyful.

Looking around and hearing the cows mooing in the background he slowly got off his haunches and dusted himself off, another set of pajamas dirtied before their time. Another issue with sharing his body with his new roommate was the amount of laundry he did, namely washing his sleepers.

“Better get the day started before my date tonight.”

Lance could almost feel Keith’s frown.

👻👻👻

He could feel the jitters setting in as he was an hour out from his date with Allura. It was a blind date, set up by one of Lance’s non-Garrison friends, Romelle had arranged it like a week ago, but now tonight he would finally meet Allura. He was assured she was super beautiful and smart, at least they had the opportunity to chat via text and over the phone when he could. She sounded great over the phone with a beautiful accent, thankfully when he spoke to her, Keith stayed silent in his mind. 

Lance had been on plenty of dates, but for some reason he was amped up more than he had ever been before. 

“How do I look?” It sounded like he was asking the air as he looked into the door sized mirror he had in his room. In the background, looking like a phantom image was Keith sitting on the bed, his permanent scowl on his face as he crossed his arms, if anybody else could see him they’d think he was standoffish, but Lance knew better. This was just the demigod’s default expression and pose.

Keith’s amethyst eyes awoken to the question, his face morphed to one of scrutiny as his eyes roamed Lance’s form. _“You look – um – good,”_ he mumbled softly before looking away.

“Just good?” The lanky brunette huffed in worry as he let his hands fall to his hips. “I wanna look better than good,” he whined as a pout made home on his lips. “I should change.”

_“Don’t change, Lance.”_

“And why not mullet?”

 _“It’s because you’re – y’know.”_ Keith gesticulated with his hands. He could see the human arch a fine brow, he knew that Lance wanted him to elaborate and he could feel the nervousness bloom within him. Keith hadn’t felt this flustered in a long time. He remembered this same kind of stomach gnawing feeling even though he lacked a body. He had felt this way with his past lover, Takashi and now he felt the same warmth for Lance. Biting his lip his expression darkened for a moment as he fought with himself, could he confess this?

Lance sighed and began to leave in front of the mirror and heading towards his reach-in closet. 

_“Wait Lance.”_ The teen did just that pausing as he looked over his shoulder, but the bed was empty. His blue eyes darted towards the mirror where Keith appeared, having risen from his sitting spot on the bed. _“I know you’re nervous about your upcoming courting and all, but there’s no need to change your garment. You look stunning in no matter what you’re in.”_ Keith bit out quickly before turning away with his eyes closed, he couldn’t believe he blurted out such a thing. How sentimental!

Soft footsteps on carpet drew closer, when Keith opened his eyes and saw Lance stand before him, smile large, yet soft and directed at him.

“Keith –, thank you.” He whispered quietly, the endearment filling his words. The atmosphere around them was gentle, so delicately warm that both could feel it. It seemed these moments were increasing in frequency and Keith felt a throb of affection.

The deity knew Lance couldn’t see him without the aid of the mirror, but the fact he closed the distance just to thank him made Keith’s nonexistent heart speed up. Or maybe his heart did exist as his body regenerated every second of every day. Keith felt his power manifest in that second, reaching out so Lance could ‘feel’ him. He touched his face before closing the distance and pressing a kiss to those sweet lips.

A surprised squeak came from Lance, but then a pleased hum followed shortly afterwards. Keith kissed him and his hands touched, grazing over Lance’s lean form as he yearned to touch him more than ever. His hands ran over his sides and back, his fingers drawing tight lines as he felt desire, Keith hadn’t felt such want in thousands of years, roaring to life like a blazing fire. It burned him, consumed him and it seemed Lance didn’t mind feeding the fires as it changed to an inferno.

In Lance’s mind he knew this was so crazy. When he opened his eyes there wasn’t anybody before him, but he felt the presence of another, yet when he investigated the mirror, he could see he was making out with Keith! How did they even –?! One moment they were talking and the next they were swapping spit – well kind of?

It felt like Keith was touching him everywhere and it was driving him insane, he moaned softly keeping his voice down as to not alert any nearby family members. 

Lance’s eyes shot open, zeroing in on the reflective surface of the mirror as Keith cupped his clothed erection in the image. When had he gotten hard? How had he gotten hard from kissing? These were all mysteries that were soon forgotten as he felt a firm pressure between his legs as Keith’s hands began to stroke him through his jeans. His sudden arousal betrayed him on so many levels in the moment and he couldn’t keep his pleasures at bay. Another soft moan tumbled gently from his lips. He felt his mouth devoured again by a hot presence, it could only be Keith’s aura manifesting in some unearthly powerful way.

Keith kept his lips insistent and demanding, he could see how Lance melted, his deep blue eyes an expressive giveaway. Continuing with his ministrations, he maintained petting Lance’s cock as he felt the column of flesh firm and pulse within the confines of his pants. He’d want to see him, expose his lower half and bring him to an explosive completion. Using his power, he moved Lance, manipulating his long form and settling them on the floor, Lance sitting between his legs and resting against his chest if he was physically there.

With his back towards him, he twisted Lance’s face towards him and kissed those bronze lips. The brunette cracked one eye open as he gazed into the large mirror, watching them. Keith let his hands come to those jeans, working them open and Lance keened mutely as his dick was carefully pulled out, his hips hitched. Keith chuckled and nipped his ear.

 _“Patience –. I got you,”_ he purred softly as his finger toyed gently with the spongy tip as precome oozed out in a dollop. He used the viscous fluid to coat Lance before he did an experimental stroke. Those narrow hips bucked again, and Keith pressed his lips to the long line of Lance’s neck, mouthing and biting gently. He could be content seeing the evident need and desire across Lance’s face, how his hips canted wantonly. Keith continued to tease, letting his hand ghost over, not quite giving the pressure the other wanted. 

“Keith please,” he begged softly as the six weeks without masturbating had mounted, Lance let his frustrations be known. “Don’t play around, I need it.” His voice trembled with unrestraint urgency. A kiss was rewarded to Lance’s cheek. 

_“Patience yields focus y’know.”_ Keith chuckled, but it was quickly smothered as Lance turned kissing at him. He could feel the want radiating off of the teen and he gave in. One hand solidly wrapped around and began to stroke the leaking member, a warbling moan came falling from those lips, it was the loveliest melody to Keith. His other hand reached lower, fondling round balls and gently rolling, squeezing as Lance bit his lip, head tipping back and resting on the bed.

Keith’s mouth continued to lavish his neck and ear, pressing kisses and bites to the exposed areas there for his taking. He hummed, feeling pleased with how receptive Lance was in his arms. His hand moved, pace an unhurried rhythm that had Lance hitch against his fist. He made the cutest noises, trying to hold his voice back, not wanting his voice to seep out past his room. 

Keith would love to hear Lance in a more private setting where he could really let loose. 

The grip around him tighten a hair and Lance gasped before he rolled his head finding Keith’s lips from the aid of the mirror. He was quickly feeling his excitement overcoming him embarrassingly quick, but something in the back of his mind told him that Keith wouldn’t mind. “K-Keith – I’m close,” he bit his lip quieting the moan on his lips. “S-Sorry.”

 _“Don’t be,”_ the deep drawl of Keith’s voice made Lance’s toes curl while he panted rapidly as it was the catalyst to his now surging orgasm. Lance clamped down, mouth becoming a line as he hummed softly as he curled in on himself. Keith’s hand continued to move on him, milking his come out of him and catching it in his other hand, keeping Lance unsoiled. When his blue eyes open, he stared at Keith in the mirror, sated as a small pleased smile came to his lips. He was in bliss, floating in the afterglow and the fuzzy feelings he felt for the other. The deity pressed one last kiss to Lance’s cheek. _“That should take the edge off while you’re on your date.”_

His date!

Lance came out of his haze, but more than remembering his date he felt like Keith was now pushing him away. Did he do something wrong? Or was he reading too far into situation? His expression wilted, eyes casting down as he fixed his clothing quickly and he stood up. His legs felt lead bottomed, but never mind that. He stared into the mirror, feeling awfully confused and hurt, Keith’s eyes avoided his which confirmed Lance’s feelings.

“Alright,” he nodded softly before he looked away from the mirror and began to exit his room. Strangely enough, Keith fell silent in his mind and for now it was welcomed. Lance had a date to concentrate on after all, though now he was longing for Keith’s acknowledgement about what happened rather than being pushed away.

He must have done something wrong. It was the only explanation for the shunning –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Writing Prompts](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/179995573805/having-your-body-hijacked-by-an-ancient-deity)  
> ↑↑↑Found this lovely writing prompt... This is a great way to keep the juices going.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!


	3. Relate

What a shitty night, he thought, but it wasn’t at the same time. The night was good as well. It was conflicting to feel this way. 

Strange even. 

The date was fine –, fun in most aspects, yet Lance’s mind kept drifting to Keith and what had happened earlier in the night. The suckage was real, the fact he was pining and agonizing over dumb ol’ Keith kept him from paying attention to Allura, who was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was in a way – out of his league and the fact she was cracking up at whatever stupid joke he made had Lance reveal a small smile. He should be hitting this blind date out of the park and trying to schmooze with Allura, instead Keith plagued his mind. 

Literally and figuratively. 

Keith was like a black cloud in his mind, an ominous presence that hovered in the distant horizon. Lance could feel him brooding, but it made absolutely no sense to Lance. Why was Keith being all emo, when he was the one who shooed Lance away? Shouldn’t Lance be broken up; he was practically being kicked out by some demigod in his own bedroom before this date? The situation before was confusing as fuck! He was messing around with said immortal spirit who gave him a crazy good handjob, then he was shunned the next moment, and now he was on a date with someone else. 

It made no damn sense!

Lance frown, lip poked out in a pout as his brows curved down. This shit was super confusing.

“Is everything alright?” Allura asked curiously, her upbeat attitude was muted as she looked to Lance with mild concern. “Did I do something?”

“Oh! No, no –, jus’ – ah – the thing is –. I have this foreign exchange student, yeah – exchange student living with me and it’s been weird between he and I.” He tried to explain. He couldn’t confess that he was sometimes possessed by some angry immortal with flame powers who kept his corpse in his closet. That would be a deal breaker on this date, but he could bend the truth a little. 

Right! Right?! 

It still felt wrong to lie, but then again would Allura believe him even if he fessed up to the truth? 

Probably not.

“How so, what’s made things so strange between the two of you?” She asked, clear concern on her face.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his mind wracking for something plausible to say. Well he painted himself into a corner by opening his big mouth. It was bizarre, he had barely noticed the tension between he and Keith except when they both admired one another, which happened often now that he thought about it. Man were they hopeless! “Well – there’s been tension,” he sighed, and he felt instantly guilty confessing this.

Allura’s eyes looked troubled. “Oh – well that’s no good,” she began which puzzled Lance. “The fact you two are at each other’s throats is troubling. Is there no way to resolve peacefully? I hope it’s not getting physical.” She reached out, hand place over his and squeezed, giving support to the other’s blight. 

He wasn’t expecting Allura to take what he said the wrong way. Lance blinked and blushed, he sighed in defeat. Allura was too nice and it was time to come _somewhat_ clean. “Truth is, the tension I’m talking about isn’t what you think it is – it’s um – an attraction,” he mumbled softly as his cheeks burned. Lance realized after he said this that he couldn’t feel Keith at all and he thought for sure he’d sense a reaction from the deity, but none came. Lance pushed that thought aside and let his eyes glance up, his date’s face unreadable and he felt panic set instantly in. “I’m so sorry! I should have said something before our date, I am so sorry to waste your time.”

Blue eyes blinked and Allura gasped as she waved her hands before her. “Oh no! It’s okay,” she assured with a smile. “I must admit I am shocked, but I’m happy you told me, nonetheless. It takes a lot to confess as much –, but if there’s an attraction between both of you then I don’t see the problem. Is he closeted?”

“I don’t think it’s that, he’s not the type to care for labels.” It was nice to talk to someone, real nice. Ever since Keith came into the picture it was a strain for Lance to keep quiet about it. So far, no one had really batted an eye at his strange sleeping habits, or the fact Keith kept the body snatching unseen. “It just – we’ve been dancing around each other and I’m not sure if it just a physical thing or if it could be more? I mean –, obviously we spend a lot of time around each other and we’re compatible, I guess, but I’m not sure if he would stick around. Hell, the jerk kicked me out of my room to come out tonight –. Oh, shit that sounds awful when I put it that way.” Lance grimaced, but Allura being the amazing sport she was giggled.

“It’s quite alright –. Sound like this boy is a confusing one or just terrible at saying he likes you.”

“Maybe.” He somewhat agreed.

“Wanna hear my honest opinion Lance?” Allura asked and the brunette nodded eagerly. Any help was welcomed. “I think you just simply need to have a heart to heart with him and see where things lie. It could work out for the better or maybe not,” she let her head dip from side to side as she laid it out, hands and shoulders shrugging in a ‘I don’t know’ fashion. “If things fizzle with this guy maybe we can try again,” Allura suggested coyly with a rosiness glowing upon her terracotta skin. “You’re very cute and funny, I like funny guys.” She smiled brightly.

God! What the hell was wrong with him? He’d never pull a girl like Allura ever again, this was totally the luck of the Irish or something. Keith had better be worth it!

“Um – I’ll keep that in mind.” He flushed himself, feeling shy with her admission.

“Friends,” she questioned as she held her hand out to him to shake. 

“I’d be dumb not to.” His hand took her dainty one and shook. “Want some dessert? It’s on me along with dinner since I kinda screwed up our date by pining over a boy.” He laughed.

She laughed as well. “How can I refuse such an offer?”

👻👻👻

The night wasn’t a total disaster, Lance had made a new friend. Coming back into his room he felt his buoyant feelings gained a sort of nervous energy which weighed him down in a way. Keith had been absolutely silent, and Lance felt as if he had been empty since he confessed to Allura about Keith. How could that be? Ever since Keith came to be with him, he always felt a flickering warmth in the background, something that could envelope him at any moment. Now, now he felt as cool as water, no burning fire which scared him suddenly. 

He had grown accustom to Keith’s presence for weeks.

Why couldn’t he feel Keith?!

It was alarming and Lance gripped his chest, feeling suddenly hollow. 

“Keith?” He asked the air, breath held achingly as he waited for a response. A moment passed and then another. Lance was met with silence. “Keith?!” There was panic.

It was a cold feeling that washed over Lance, but the flood of heat that came to his eyes was telling. It wasn’t Keith that made his eyes hot and drip, but his own realization that Keith was gone.

The deity had left.

Left without a word. 

Lance was left feeling so disordered, but also carved out and hollowed. That warmth was gone and the sarcastic tone he had grown used to or how begrudging Keith could be. Every aspect he’d grown used and the new sides he discovered about the entity were gone. A small sound escaped his lips, warbling noise and Lance felt his feet trudge on his carpet as he crossed over to his bed, he stumbled, fell, crashing into his bed. The mattress gave a little bounce of his body, yet he remained unmoving.

Lance hated this! He was so distraught over someone he barely knew.

They had only been around one another for odd couple of weeks. It was silly to feel so mopey and upset that Keith left, if anything, Lance should be ecstatic that he was freed from sharing a body, but he wasn’t. Weirdly enough he was sad that Keith was gone, he felt the tears slowly bead from his shut eyes as he hiccupped softly, miserably. He tried to hold the sob back, but he couldn’t. It really did hurt that Keith had left without a word and it left him heartbroken.

“Hey! Why are you crying?” It was a gruff question that startled the crap out of Lance. The brunette jumped whirling around and seeing Keith standing before him and dressed in tight black jeans and shirt with a red half jacket with fingerless gloves. He was a sight; it was different seeing him in something modern and not layered robes. “Did your date go that badly?” He was confused and angry all at once, looking like a puppy.

Lance shot out of bed and his arms wrapped the smaller man in his embrace, hugging tightly. “No, you stupid mullet!” He cried loudly before he remembered his family could possibly overhear him. He clamped his mouth shut and tried to stop the waterworks and hysteria. “I thought you were gone!” He whispered harshly.

Pulling away, Keith raised a questioning eyebrow and then smiled softly. “You were worried I left you?” He questioned teasingly and Lance could only frown angrily.

“Yes dummy! I thought you straight up abandoned me!” Lance was raving, quietly, but still fuming mad, nonetheless. “I thought I ran you off or something! I thought you hated me!”

Keith raised his gloved hands bouncing them as he tried to placate the other. “Calm down, calm down,” he said in hushed voice. “My body fully regenerated so I returned my soul to it.” He offered by explanation. 

“A warning or heads up would have been nice! When I didn’t feel your presence, I freaked the fuck out.”

“Your _date_ ,” Keith almost hissed the word. “– seemed to be going well.”

“I noticed you were silent then while my date was going on.” He had noticed before the conversation really picked up with Allura. His eyes widen as he realized Keith may have missed his chat with Allura, he was practically pining over the demigod. He was happy about that, he honestly thought that Keith had overheard. Thank goodness for small miracles.

The dark-haired deity misinterpreted the brunette’s expression. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave until you’ve courted someone and then I’ll be off to have my revenge on the world that imprisoned me.” Before Keith could emphasize his point, his balled fists were touched gently by Lance’s hands and eased out of their strain.

“About that,” Lance began softly, eyes diverted to the side as if shy. “I don’t want to be courted,” his voice was surprisingly quiet which made Keith perk to attention. Slowly, Lance drug his blue gaze upwards as he met Keith’s own purple. “– unless it’s you. I wanna be with you.” He mumbled as he grimaced and made some small embarrassed grumbles as he broke eye contact and leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder. 

The deity brows slowly rose as confusion turned to understanding, his face morphed to shock as pink bloomed on his ivory cheeks. Keith opened and closed his mouth, before he noticed their tightly linked fingers. He was at a loss for words which wasn’t atypical of him. A sigh left him, and his head sagged to the side, resting on top of Lance’s. He was surprised, thinking that the teen wanted to be with others and not some godlike entity, it was surprising, and he wondered what had changed the other’s mind.

Freeing one hand, Keith pressed his palm to the middle of Lance’s back, bringing the teen closer and he sighed, body going lax. “Lance,” he began softly, and he felt the brunette head lift from his shoulder. “So, you like me?” There was humor in Keith’s voice while Lance frowned deeply, thin eyebrows lowering. 

“Um yeah, duh! I mean, we made out and you gave me a handjob it’s pretty obvious.”

Keith smiled, his hands touching Lance’s face as he felt a happiness bloom. “I like you too,” Keith offered as he let his thumbs stroke those reddening cheeks. 

“Soooo –, does that mean that we’ll be like dating and junk? And will you spare the world?” Lance asked softly as he looked into those violet eyes. 

A thoughtful expression caught the deity’s face as he contemplated the questions. He hummed softly, but then he gave a small nod. “For now, I’ll spare burning the word, though I really wish I still could or at least a portion of it.” Keith frowned, looking like a kicked puppy. “I guess I’ll explore the world with you at my side, yeah?”

Lance gave a small laugh, leaning in and resting foreheads with Keith. “Yeah.”

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Sure,” Lance answered bemusedly as he felt those soft hands firm against his jaw, drawing him closer as their lips met softly. 

The tender touch was even more electric than before and Lance sighed, going slack against the shorter body. Lance could feel the heat between them start, a warm flickering as they kissed chastely, lips pressing softly as they rolled over one another. Keith pulled back and their eyes met, they shared a small smile between them. Their lips met once more, the pressure and heat grew, the warmth seem to spread, and Lance felt heady under it. It was increasing in warmness, oozing over him and he sense the cool he had felt before chased away with Keith’s heat.

He moaned softly, lips parting and it was enough of an opening for Keith. His tongue dipped into his mouth, licking unhurriedly into Lance’s mouth, tasting him. Another soft sound poured out of the brunette and Keith pulled back again, seeing the sweet haze settle in deep oceanic eyes. Standing on toes, Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead as the teen mewed softly. Lance was awfully cute and soft in the moment, Keith found himself instantly smitten, swooning over the other but he still loved when Lance was being an annoying shit. To him, both aspects were appealing, and it made him fall all the more for the mortal.

Their lips met again, the pace changing from slow and explorative to a burning inferno as it morphed from soft to passionate. It was easy to get swept up into each other. For one, Keith hasn’t touched another in thousands of years and second, Lance was a horny teenager that was close to his new crush. Their touches changed, became frenzied hurriedness as they tore at one another’s clothing. Both were naked in no time, falling towards the bed and grinding while swapping wet sloppy kisses as the heat between them consumed and grew. It was maddening and not enough all at once, a bite to Lance’s long neck made him yelp before he slapped a hand to his mouth.

The action awoken them, and they peered into each other’s eyes. Pausing briefly.

“You alright?” Keith asked as he panted quietly, voice a breathy whisper. A though crossed his face before his eyes refocused. “Are you okay with going further – I mean – we can stop,” he spoke as the sentence formed in his head only to be said a moment later. “I’ll be fine no matter what.”

Lance snorted behind his hand that continued to cup his mouth. Keith was adorable. He smiled, hand lowering as he pressed a kiss to the other’s lips. “I’m good, we’re good –. How about this? We move a little slower and see where this goes, yeah?”

Keith gave a nod, a blush coloring the deity’s cheeks. “Yeah,” he agreed, liking the plan. The two leaned into one another, Lance’s hands taking residence on Keith’s back and drawing him in, their lips met, chastely, before it changed to deep playful kisses. Keith easily taking the lead and his mouth parting Lance’s lips as he moved unhurriedly against the equally naked body below. They rocked against one another, bodies pressed closely, writhing hips. One of Lance’s hands fell away from Keith’s back to fall over his mouth, muffling his moans as Keith was making small breathy sounds of pleasure. The deity was quiet enough, but Lance couldn’t say the same for himself as he struggled to keep his voice down. 

It felt so good already, but they both craved more.

Reaching between, Keith took hold of their cocks, hand wrapping around and stroking as he rolled his hips. He bit back a moan, his hips starting a rhythm as he fucks his hand, his cock gliding against Lance’s own dick. The brunette whimpered, his movement becoming more animated as he becomes lost to the sensation and warmth around him. “Lance,” Keith calls, a command in the undertone.

The other’s blue eyes look up and Keith cracks a grin, it’s endearing and makes Lance’s already pounding heart hammer harder. 

“Kiss me,” he breathes. “Please.” It was a subtle plea, one that Lance would never have thought would come from Keith.

He surges up, arms grabbing hold and pulled the demigod close as their lips met, teeth clacking of a split second before they’re lost in the caress of their lips, tongues licking into warmth and their moans muted into each other. Keith’s hand speeds up, their cocks leaking copious precome as they grow slicker with arousal. It was turning from good to amazing. It seemed like Lance was moaning with each stroke around his cock, accenting each glide of the hand and feeling his partner’s strong pulse against him. He could feel Keith’s heat manifesting and turning to molten hotness, it seared, and he welcomed it.

Lance wanted to be consumed and he was willingly –.

The sensation was sudden and startling, Lance stalled as if struck by lightening before he was reanimated and he arched, pelvis driving upwards into Keith, rutting as he began to come between them as he felt each burning strike of his liquid release. His voice strained; lips slacken as he whined into the faltering kiss. In his scatter awareness while he crashed through his orgasm, he could feel Keith’s hands speed up, milking him and carrying him through his sudden release. He slumped as he was stroked until he grew oversensitive, he whimpered before Keith let him go and the deity continued to pleasure himself as Lance watched lazily.

It didn’t take long before Keith was biting his lip and murmuring his pleasure as he spilled over his new lover damp skin. He sighed after he finished milking himself and fell forward as he held the other against him. 

It was quiet and comfortable for a long moment; it was content silence. They basked in each other’s presence, relating to one another without words. It was nice and pleasant; Lance could feel his eyes droop and the sated glow could easily carry him off to sleep. He was ready for rest, coming twice in one day will do that to you.

“Hey.”

The word made deep blue eyes snap open and he slowly turned his head to look into amethyst eyes. “Hmm?”

“Since I’ll be staying around and not burning this wretched world down – we’ll need a cover story for me. I can’t go around telling people I’m a demigod.”

“Mm – good point.” Lance yawned as he rolled onto his side facing his new boyfriend. He smiled sleepily. “How ‘bout you are an exchange student and you’ve recently became part of the garrison. We’re madly in love at first sight with one another and we go from there?” He can’t keep the tiredness out of his voice, but he’s willing to fight sleep off for the blush and smile that make home on Keith’s face.

“I like that,” he confesses shyly. The raven-haired immortal leans in pressing a sweet kiss to Lance’s forehead. “Catch some sleep and we’ll hammer the details out in the morning, is that cool?”

“Sounds good,” Lance murmurs sleepily. “Be here when I wake up?”

The look on Keith face is beautiful and promising. “I will.”

Lance smiles back and closes sleepy blue eyes. He can’t wait for the start of tomorrow with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Writing Prompts](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/179995573805/having-your-body-hijacked-by-an-ancient-deity)  
> ↑↑↑Found this lovely writing prompt... This is a great way to keep the juices going.  
> I started writing this final chapter back in April but didn't finish until today. Sorry for the delays guys.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!


End file.
